The Saiyan Chronicles
by dachosenonexxx
Summary: This story has now been posted and continued on my new account. My new account name is NathanA2010. The link for that new account is /s/5703724/1/
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on fanfiction, please review, any and all comments would be appreciated, enjoy**

**Guilty Memories and Haunted Dreams**

_It was all over. The battle which had raged on had turned in a matter of seconds. __By sending his Cell Juniors to toy with the Z Fighters, Cell had purposely made Gohan unleash his true power and ascended past a limit that the other saiyans had only just been able to reach, and now cell was regretting it, regretting unleashing the power of a saiyan, the indestructible power of Gohan._

_After ascending to super saiyan 2, the young 11 year old Gohan had gained the upper hand. Despite all of his best efforts, Cell found he was unable to match Gohan's newly increased speed and power as he was repeatedly struck by the powerful saiyan. _

_Blow for blow, Cell was starting to get weaker, getting closer to his inevitable defeat. Even Cell's most powerful kamehameha Wave was ineffective as Gohan had managed to counter it with a seemingly minimal amount of effort. Goku's assumptions were correct after all, Gohan did have a hidden power that made him stronger than all of them, and now he was showing it._

_Cell was fatally wounded by the counter, leaving him open to be finished by Gohan, once and for all. However, Gohan had different intentions. He had let the power go to his head. He wanted to toy with Cell further, make him suffer. So toyed with Cell he did. He could sense Cell getting weaker and losing power, and that's when Gohan decided the time was right. One more fatal blow had caused Cell to accidentally release Android 18, costing him almost one-third of his power. It was suddenly all over, but not in Planet Earth's favour._

_As one last desperate move to destroy the Earth, Cell planned to blow himself up and take the planet with him. As Gohan was on his hands and knees beating himself up inside he heard the unmistakable sound of his father's Instant Transmission. Looking up to see his father with his left hand on Cell and his right hand on his forehead, Gohan instantly realised what his father was going to do. He still remembered the loving smile of Goku's face as he looked at his only son. He could never forget the last thing Goku said to him before he made his noble sacrifice._

"_You've made me proud, my son," before he disappeared forever._

"_Nooooooo," Gohan screamed as he watched his father leave with Cell, never to return._

At that exact second, the saiyan woke up screaming, covered in cold sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank EveningSongEnchantment for being the first to add my story to her story alerts and otogii for being the first to review. Like a lot of DBZ fans, I too despise the way that Gohan was changed into a nerd and had gotten weaker since the Cell Games. This is now my own version of the Buu Saga. Hope you all enjoy. Please R&R. All comments appreciated**

**Chapter 2- ****A Deal Forgotten, A Deal Remembered**

Gohan woke up in his bed screaming and crying, which was nothing unusual for the now older saiyan. It had been seven years since the Cell Games had ended and even though Goku had told the previously 11 year-old that it wasn't his fault, he could feel deep in his heart that if he had just defeated Cell when he had the chance, his father would still be alive today.

When he calmed down, Gohan looked carefully at his brother's bed, worried that he had woken everyone up but was pleased to find it empty. He looked at his alarm clock. 7:41am

"Thank goodness, I've woken him enough times with my nightmares," Gohan thought to himself, remembering all too well the many nights he had woken in the middle of the night due to his nightmares, waking up both his brother and his mother. He had even offered to sleep outside away from the house so that he would not disturb them but his mother refused it, seeing as it only happened a few times per month. Luckily, both his brother and his mother were 'early birds' and were already awake a few times during his nightmares.

Gohan took a long shower to wash away the guilty thoughts that he knew he shouldn't have and after getting dressed, decided to head for breakfast. After all, after fighting, food is always the next best thing for a saiyan. He walked into the kitchen to find the usual mountain of food waiting on the table. He could see that his brother already working his way through his half. Goten, 6 ½ years old, was Gohan's younger brother and was born 6 months after the Cell Games ended. He was the son that Goku never got to meet.

Gohan watched his brother attack his pile of food and smiled. He may not be a full grown saiyan, but he sure eats like one. Goten was an exact replica of a child version of Goku. The same hair, the same height, the same childish look on his face, the face that said he didn't have a care in the world.

Gohan was snapped away from his thoughts when he noticed that Goten was starting to eye up his food, having finished his own. Gohan quickly sat down and started to devour his own mountain of food.

He was happily making his way through his morning meal when his mother walked into the room with a blank expression on her face as she was reading the mail. Gohan took no notice of this and went back to his food. Just has he was putting a delicious thick bread roll into his mouth, his mother let out a loud high- pitched shriek that almost made him choke on his food.

"I can't believe it. Gohan, you got in!" squealed his now hyperactive mother.

"Got in where?" asked the thoroughly confused half-saiyan, moving around to read the letter but finding he didn't need to.

As he started to look at the letter, he instantly noticed the unmistakable trademark symbol of Orange Star High School.

"Crap," Gohan muttered as he started to remember the deal.

It was the evening after Trunks had warned Goku about the android attack, and they needed to prepare. He literally begged Chi-Chi to let him train with his father. She eventually gave in, telling him he could train with his dad, but Gohan must go to the high school of her choosing. It seemed that Chi-chi had sent in the application without telling Gohan. Now he was starting to regret the deal, since it was sure to interfere with his training.

Ever since the Cell Games, Gohan had been training vigorously everyday to keep him satisfied. He had surpassed the Super Saiyan level seven years ago and was certain there was a higher level beyond that. However, no matter how much he tried, he could not surpass the level of Ascended Super Saiyan. He even had a monthly sparing match with Vegeta at Capsule Corp in the gravity chamber to test each other. Each time they raised the gravity level but that was forced to stop two years ago when they were training at 700x Earth's normal gravity rate and the entire room caved in and knocked both Gohan and Vegeta out for 3 hours until the gravity chamber shut itself down. So from then Gohan and Vegeta had their sparing matches in the mountains. Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts by Goten asking where Gohan would be going to school.

"Orange Star High School," Chi-Chi sighed, "The best school in the world and right in the middle of Satan city."

"Satan City," Goten repeated looking excited. "Isn't that named after that guy who beat that monster?"

Gohan and Chi-Chi both stiffened at this question, which was luckily un-noticed by the youngest of the Son family. Gohan and Chi-Chi decided that it would be best if Goten didn't know the truth about the Cell games, they just let him believe what everyone had said, that Hercule Satan had beaten Cell 7 years ago. It would cause trouble if Goten knew it was Gohan and told someone. Gohan and Chi-Chi both agreed, before Goten was even born, that they would keep the truth of the Cell Games from him until he was old enough to handle it.

"Yes it is," Chi-Chi answered, seeing Goten's eyes go wide. Gohan instantly changed the topic.

"So when do I start mom?" the now near-adult asked, figuring he would have at least a few weeks to find someway to get out of this.

"25th June so…Tomorrow"

"WHAT?!"

**Yes, Gohan is going to school but things do not progress as well as he would like, especially when his father is mentioned. With my exams finishing on Tuesday, I am hoping to have Chapter 3 posted some time next week.**


	3. Author's Note

**I would like to apologise to everyone reading my story who had been promised a new chapter a few weeks ago. Big changes had affected the free time I had to write. Due to the recession, it has been difficult finding work for a fresh-out-of-college guy plus changes in my relationship and other complications. I am not using this as an excuse but I feel that those who have read and enjoyed my story so far should be given a reason why Chapter 3 has not been uploaded. I am currently working on fine-tuning it to check for grammar, spelling errors etc. As an apology, here is a little preview to wait your beaks.**

"You're the son of Goku?!" Videl exclaimed in surprise, not being able to believe that this kid was the son of one of the most famous fighters in history.

"I'm not surprised. You look so scrawny Gohan that it's believable," Sharpner jumped in quickly, smirking.

"What do you mean Sharpner?" Videl asked, puzzled as much as the rest of the class.

"Well no one worthwhile could be the spawn of that pathetic loser. After all, like the great Mr Satan would say, that fake is just a big puss-" but Sharpner wasn't able to finish that sentence because as quick as a flash, he was pinned to the wall by an enraged Gohan.

Everyone was shocked. In less than a second Gohan had Sharpner pinned by his throat against the wall, fighting to keep control over his super saiyan abilities. Sharpner was writhing against the wall attempting to get the pissed off saiyan away from him. Gohan knew he couldn't hold his anger for long so he decided to leave a warning to Sharpner before he left.

"If you talk about my father again, you will not live to regret this, understood?" Gohan snarled at the weakling attempting to fight him off.

"I said do you understand?!" Gohan shouted at Sharpner, squeezing his throat to prove his point.

"Y-ye-yeah," Sharpner choked out. At this Gohan dropped him and calmly walked out the door, sticking his middle finger up to the teacher who told him to come back. After all, you get a saiyan pissed off and he won't take any shit from anyone.

**Please leave comments about this preview, things you like and things you don't like. Also, if you feel you want to bitch at me about submitting things late, feel free to do so. I shall have Chapter 3 uploaded as soon as I can, and thank you so much for your patience. ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**I know it has been a very long time since I posted a chapter on this story, so I shall be moving the existing chapter and continuing them on my new account. **

**The author name is now NathanA2010 and I shall be posting the first 2 chapters, along with the now completed and anticipated third chapter and maybe a forth chapter as well.**

**I realise that a lot of readers were looking forward to my updates and were highly enjoying the way that I had created Gohan in this story, and I would like to offer my sincere apologies for not posting in such a long time, but yet again life screwed me over so I shall be focusing on making chapter uploads sooner and create a story that many Dragonball Z fans would enjoy.**

**Thank you for all the support I have been given from the start and all the kind reviews.**

**I hope to see you all again on my new account.**


End file.
